A Real Monster's Quest
by Blazeo-Kun
Summary: They called themselves monsters. I sneered. Gods? I rolled my eyes. And then they started calling me a hero after I 'saved' the world... Idiots. [Starts in the aftermath, but the whole story wasn't told in Luka's perspective. Meaning scenes with only Luka himself in-game was changed. Evil Luka. 2-3 shot. Short story.]
1. Chapter 1

"This is my—, Alice's—, EVERYONE'S!" Luka and Alice brought up Angel Halo, and struck it down to Ilias.

" **QUAD GIGA!"**

The power of wind, earth, water and fire… it all struck down on to Ilias' frozen figure. Huge shockwaves flew as it cut through the air, moving too fast for even Ilias to dodge. She wouldn't survive this, no matter what. Alice's dark energy that she added and the hero's holy powers made sure of that. Not even god herself…

Everything seemed to stop around Ilias. _'So this is how I end… I've feared of being alone too much, that I've began to destroy the very people I've wanted to get attention from… How, pathetic…'_

She looks up, then closed her eyes. "Alipheese, you were right all along… Isolation is better than being subject to your people's scorn…" She put her hands in her chest, or what replaced them at least.

"How, regretful…"

Then a flash of white invaded her vision.

* * *

Everything had ended. After the defeat of their leaders, the angels, roids and chimera beasts were left in a huge disarray. The united humans and monsters began to push back and seize victory on the battlefield, while also making sure to keep the prisoners of war in a safety place, as to avoid needless violence. All major battles around the world ceased one by one, until the last standing enemy surrendered.

Alice carried the unconscious Luka in her arms outside the gate of heaven. There, the Four Heavenly Knights were waiting, albeit still injured. It looked like they still refused to leave the two until they know that they have won. Each of their faces lit up in joy, seeing the victorious smile Alice held.

"Everything's finally over," sighed the Monster Lord. "Luka had fallen asleep due to exhaustion, but this was expected. For now, let us get ourselves treated at the castle."

"Ufufu." Tamamo opened her fan while smiling. "We've prevailed. I want a whole feast of fried tofu tonight..."

"I want to sleep." Alma Elma yawned, but deep inside, she also was happy that this is finally over.

"I will relay this news to everyone." Erubetie tried to split herself into two, but Tamamo stopped her.

"No, we're going to rest first. I'm sure everyone knows that we've won already." Tamamo smiled at her. The Slime Queen could only slowly nod.

Granberia stared at the sleeping form of Luka, grinning. "He had truly become a fearsome individual."

Alice followed the Dragon girl's gaze, letting out a small smile herself. "Yes. It's all thanks to Luka."

The four strong beings looked at each other, silently agreeing. They began to march towards their castle, each one thinking how they'll thank Luka sometime later.

At last, the story of the Legendary Hero Luka reached it end. Starting now, they will live happily ever after.

...

..

.

 **Monster Girl Quest!  
** ~Lose And Be Raped~

New Game  
 **Cøntinüê  
** load  
Configure  
Extra  
Exit

.

..

…

[ ? ]  
"Thank you for downloading this DLC. As requested by many of our fans, we created a continuation that doesn't have reverse rape. For that to happen, we made a huge overhaul with the game canon, but it was to be expected… Ol' Luka also was… tampered, a little bit. Heh. We might have overdone it with this one, but you guys asked for this. Enjoy?"

* * *

Four familiar girls were huddled up in the middle of an endless darkness, silently looking at each other. These four were the Elemental Spirits, who were last known being contracted to the hero Luka.

"Hey, Gnomey…" The unusually timid Sylph flew near the quiet girl, a worried look plastered on her face. "Do you think he'll keep his promise and let us go now?"

"…" Gnome looked down, looking unsure.

Salamander's fire grew brighter, illuminating the dark place they were in. "Well he better do, or else I…"

"You can't do anything." Undine uttered from a corner, her voice as soft as a whisper. "Nobody can. It's too late. It's too late…" She endlessly muttered to herself, as if broken.

"If he does, we'll tell everybody, right?!" Sylph cried out in the middle. "We, we need to tell them how awful he really is. I-I hate him so much." Sylph started tearing while laughing. "I don't wanna be here anymore. Heinrich, help us, please…"

Gnome, for the first time, actually talked. "… It's no use… Even Heinrich didn't notice our pleadings for help…"

Salamander gritted her teeth in anger. If only she had known, she would have never trusted him…

"Have you all forgotten that I can hear you?" Someone stepped from the darkness and behind Sylph, making the poor fairy shiver in fright. She couldn't even dare herself to turn around. "Sylph."

"I-I'm sorry! P-Please, don't hurt me…!" Sylph shivered while curling herself into a tiny ball.

"Don't touch Sylph!" Salamander glared at the figure while shielding the frightened girl. Gnome followed after her, uncharacteristically leering at the unknown individual too.

Undine, on the other hand, was terrified even more than Sylph. She was frozen in her place while staring at him in unbridled fear. "Don't come near me…" Even though the unknown boy wasn't even looking at her, it's as if his very presence was enough to shake her to her very core.

"Sylph, come here." Nothing. The wind spirit merely kept on trembling, ignoring him. He let out a small growl.

"I said, _come here_." Suddenly appearing in front of her, it took everything Sylph had just to avoid fainting there and then.

"Hiiih! I'm s-sorry! I-I'll do anything, just don't hurt me, please!" As if to prove it, she clung to his arm obediently, pitifully showing him a despair-filled smile.

Gnome and Salamander already knew it, but they just couldn't believe themselves when they actually see it. He was strong himself from the very start. Far stronger than any they have known, even Heinrich. Usually, this would be good news for them, but it was just that… This unreasonable power fell on the wrong hands.

' _Maybe he had tricked fate itself too?'_ The two thought in fear. They realize it by now. Undine was already broken long ago, seeing as she understood him earlier than any of them.

It won't be long till they break too. Their only saving grace would be… if _he_ chooses another spirit.

Salamander and Gnome looked back behind them, at the pitiful Sylph in her weakened state, being raped again for the fourth time this day… night…?

All that they both know is that the green haired girl won't last longer.

"What…" Salamander quietly uttered. "happened to you, Luka…?"

* * *

A tap to her forehead. Ilias scrunched up her face. Who would dare to wake her, the God, in her beauty sleep?

Then everything flashbacked to her mind. The hero's and monster lord's yell, and the world's hatred to her.

' _Did I die?'_ But then, it wouldn't make sense. An angel like her, the God no less, should have faded into nothingness after dying. But then she can still feel her whole body, except she felt lighter, somehow…

And somebody tapped her!

"Who are…?" Ilias shielded her eyes from the light. Strange, as she was never bothered by it before. It all passed through her thoughts though, as she witnessed just who was the one tapped her. "Y-You… why are you—, more importantly, how am I still living?"

Ilias abruptly sat up from the bed she was sleeping at, but fell back a moment later.

"You're still injured from the last battle. If I were you, I'd lie there for at least a whole night." The darkened figure emotionlessly said. "Rejoice, Illias. You're still 'alive'. Be grateful that I spared your life."

But that isn't possible. She _should_ have died there! Even Ilias wanted to end her miserable existence, just to repent even for a little bit for all that she'd done. But the bigger question here is why did he save her? Of all the people that could, he is certainly the last one on Ilias' list.

"But why? Why did you save me?" Ilias frowned at him.

"Save you?" The man shook his head while grinning. "Hah. I never said something like that."

Now Ilias is confused. He saved her from dying, but he's saying that he didn't. "What could sparing me from dying possibly mean, if not saving me?"

"Living doesn't always sum up to something positive, Ilias. You being a close 'friend' with Promestein should fully know this." The man walked towards a nearby chair and sat down. He absentmindedly ate a piece of bread as he talked. "I spared you because I have something of use from you. Get it now?"

This statement further deepens the Goddess' scowl at the man. "But you would never do this. I know that better than anyone. I've been watching you since you started walking on two feet!"

"Oh really?"He let out a terrifying grin. "Did you also know what was happening inside my head all those days? I doubt that. Also," he vanished, suddenly reappearing right in front of her. Ilias pulled her face back in surprise. "did you really know the real _me_?"

"The real… you?" The blonde stared back at his cold purple eyes. This feeling, she hadn't felt this since the Great War… Was she really feeling fear?

Sure, she knows just how powerful he is now, but to the extent of instilling terror inside her just by a mere glare… Glare and him doesn't even add up in a single sentence. He was just too innocent and soft.

Or was he?

"Everything that happened, I guess my already broken mind finally broke to pieces." He slowly chuckled. "Co-existence? Saving the world? Hah! I'm not a freaking hero in a fairytale!" The man smiled psychotically in front of her. Ilias is sure now.

She's terrified.

"What happened to you?" Ilias feebly tried to inch away from him, but all she manages was to crumple the bed sheet below her. "What's, wrong with you?!"

"Nothing is wrong with me." He grab hold of his legendary sword behind his back, grinning. "I'm perfectly fine." He slashed it to his side, obliterating the flimsy wooden wall of this small house. The wind slash continued on as far as their eyes can see, which is just an endless forest.

The lantern on the table was of course destroyed too, but the moonlight outside provided a much more reliable light source instead. Dyed at the bluish rays of the moon, Luka's contorted grin was revealed.

"You think you're acting was the best?!" He pointed at the wide-eyed angel. "I've fooled even you, Goddess Ilias! Thanks to that stupid monster lord, I was able to get my hands on the four spirits. I think she even fell for me. Hehehe, she's just as idiotic as her mother. I bet the Four Heavenly Knights have some feelings for me now, too. After this, I'll conquer each one of them… my adventure have just started!"

"Luka, you…" Ilias ate whatever words she was about to speak, gulping. "No, you're not Luka anymore. H-He was kind, and heroic. He even woke me up on my blinded stupidity. But you, you're different…"

"Oh, I am Luka." In an instant, his innocent smile that Ilias was used to seeing came back. "I defeated the monster lord, brought peace on the world, and made coexistence between monster and human possible!"

Then it was all destroyed by a simple raise of his left lips, and shrinking of his right eye.

"Yes, I am Luka, the Hero who had saved the world." He closed his eyes while laughing. "I possess the stupid but useful Elemental Spirits, has angel blood within me, wielder of Angel Halo, AND a godslayer."

"Then everything was a lie…" Ilias couldn't believe it. How could he have kept this a secret from her? Was he really just hiding behind that kind façade all this time? "And your goal of monster coexistence must be a lie then too."

"Yes. Who would want such a boring thing like that?" Luka incredulously shrugged. "Fame. Glory. Power. Women. That's what I want." As if not enough, his malicious smile grew even more. " _Everything_."

Ilias narrowed her eyes at him. Now knowing that he was tricking everyone all this time, her fear vanished. Now she's just outright furious at him. Using all of her willpower, she pushed herself to stand up. Wobbling slightly, she charged holy energy within her right palm.

"Then I will do everything at my power to destroy you." Ilias raised her hand, summoning forth an energy beam from her palm… But nothing came. "W-What?"

"Power? You don't have anything like that, Ilias." He glanced behind her, snickering. "Look behind you. Notice something missing?"

Ilias remembered that she felt somehow lighter. Everything seems to fall into place now. She frantically looked behind, trying to find the familiar yellow wings.

Nothing. Even her halo is gone. Could this be the real reason why she's feeling so weak?

"What did you do to me?!" Ilias' knees buckled down, prompting her to look at Luka's menacing eyes.

"Ilias…" He leaned in closer to her face, placing a finger under chin. "You aren't a God anymore. And you never were."

Ilias' confidence all vanished in a single second. Her power is gone. Luka, the one who obliterated her, was right in front of her… looking more insane than Black Alice ever was.

And she's alone. Defenseless. Even if somebody was with her, she doubts that anyone would help her.

Luka brushed her bright blonde hair away from her face while staring intently at her eyes. "You're my little pet, Ilias. Tommorow will be the day I'll reveal myself, and _you'll_ be my proof of power. Nothing screams 'powerful' more than a guy with a former goddess as his personal bitch, right?"

Ilias absentmindedly noted one thing. Is this her payment for what she have done?...

* * *

"Ahh, ah, No, more... I can't, take this anymore… Hah, nngh…" Sylph endlessly yelped below Luka, her tongue lolling out a bit. Her eyes slowly raised in sheer pleasure, Though tears were falling below it. "N-No, I-I'm cumming, again, yaaah…" The girl's body curled upward, unconsciously bucking her butt to Luka's crotch.

Strings of clear liquid shot out from Sylph's smooth vagina, it trying hard to slip past Luka's member. The boy never stopped thrusting down, pushing her even more to the 'ground'.

"I, just came… Stop moving…! A-AAAHH!" Her oversensitive organ was drowned out by Luka's thrust, throwing her into another orgasm. "L-Let m-me reeeeesst… Uwaa…"

Her hand reach out for something, anything that she could grab for help… but the figures of her three friends seem to be miles away from her position. "Gnomey, help meee…"

Luka grabbed her growing chest below her, kneading and massaging it roughly to his own desire. Sylph was forced to endure yet another unwanted pleasure from him, her tears dribbling down her face uncontrollably.

"Why… won't any of you… help me…?" Sylph said in between Luka's push. She openly started crying now. "Help me! Help me, please! I… I'm going… to break… Ahhh…"

"Shhh," Luka flipped her so that she's facing him now. He inserted himself back to her, doing her in a missionary position. "they won't help you. They've abandoned you. Just give yourself to me, and I'll give you this pleasure forever." He leaned in to her face and kissed her tenderly. Sylph's tattered mind tried its best to reason to her, but the unexpected gentleness from him seem to trick her thoughts and lowering her guard to him.

"Mmm… R—, really…?" Sylph looked at him desperately. "You won't… hurt me anymore?"

"I've never hurt you." Luka licks her neck, earning him a contented sigh from the green-haired girl. "All I did was teach you _real_ pleasure. What real sex is."

He started moving again, this more gently. Cute moans escaped Sylph mouth, unable to stop herself from enjoying it now. "Nyaah, ahh, that's… Wow…" Her hands snaked behind Luka's waist and firmly held him. "E-Embrace me like this… Everyday… And I'll, be yours…"

"Deal." Luka kissed her again, pushing his tongue inside her little mouth. He pumped her faster now, but Sylph doesn't even mind it anymore. Her blush before was even deeper now, while her eyes were now a shade darker.

"Ahhh~! It feels good…!" Sylph started matching his rhythm, a lustful look present on her face. "There, there! Yeeeeesh! Mmm, ahhhh!"

"Here's your reward for being a nice girl." Luka smiled at her as his thrusts went faster. "Take it all inside and savour it…"

"Ah, yes! Yes! Please give me your cum!" Sylph's drool went all over the place as she kept on moaning. "Thank you, thank you!" With a final push, Luka hilted himself into her, squirting a large amount of cum directly into her womb. "Aaaaaahhh~!"

The purple-haired boy slowly pulled out, spurting some more on her belly, which Sylph greedily scooped up and drank. "Chew… So yummy…" After some seconds, her whole body went limp, and a quiet snore echoed from her sleeping face. "Myaa…"

Streams of white liquid flooded out from her tiny pussy, its former tightness now ruined. It remained pulsating after their intercourse, As if still milking an invisible dick.

Sylph looked satisfied, judging from the large smile on her lips.

Luka sat at the ground, his face lowered and foreshadowed. The barrier he had set up before shattered around them, and the crying faces of Salamander and Gnome was shown.

"You coward! Why… why her?!" Salamander yelled at the top of her lungs. "Sylph is so innocent… and you broke her!"

"Didn't you hear her?" Luka's former grin returned. "She gave herself up to me. Like Undine, though Sylph was a lot easier. Hehehe."

"You tricked her!" The girl's fire flared with her emotions. "We were trying to help her! We didn't abandon her!"

Gnome nodded her head.

"She wouldn't care about that anymore." Luka shrugged, fixing his pants as he stood up. "Try again next time? Ahahaha!" His figure vanished once again, returning to the real world.

Gnome looked down at the sleeping Sylph. She had returned to her tiny form, having been given enough energy from Luka's semen. Though that was a good thing, Gnome would never accept it if it came from him.

Silently scooping up the girl, she hugged her to her chest, and silently cried.

"Sylph…"


	2. Chapter 2

Alice worriedly looked over Luka's sleeping form. It had been almost a month since they have defeated Ilias, and Luka remained unconscious ever since that day. Each and every one of the Four Heavenly Knights and her took turns on treating the boy, wishing that he'll wake up soon.

All of the feasts and celebrations were put on hold, as the hero himself hasn't even woken up. Tamamo confirmed that he was just resting and is not in any form of danger, so at least they weren't troubled that much. Though she noticed something strange inside Luka, she decided to keep it to herself. It was nothing big, really, and she wouldn't want to worry the others even more.

This day, it's the nine-tailed fox's turn.

"Now then," Tamamo stood beside the boy while looking down at him. "Why do I still feel the Elemental Spirits inside you? The contracts should have been finished with the defeat of Ilias already."

She put her palm above the boy's chest and closed her eyes. She would like to check his soul for a minute, see it if there's something big behind these and all that. Of course, she hopes there isn't.

"… They really are still inside him." Tamamo scrunched up her eyebrows as she pulled back. "But Sylph's and Undine's energy seem to be a bit weaker than normal.

' _Looks like I don't have a choice.'_ The nine-tailed fox sighed. _'I'll have to check inside myself. I'll try to ask the spirits what's wrong.'_

Telepathy won't cut it since they're somehow inaccessible to call from outside, so she needs to enter her consciousness itself inside. _'If there's something wrong, I'll have to tell the others then…'_ Hopefully she's the one who's wrong…

But as if Luka knew what she was going to do, he woke up, albeit groggily. "Nggh… Tamamo? Where's everyone…?"

Tamamo's frown quickly turned into a big smile. "Good morning Luka. Aren't you a sleepyhead? Sleeping for a whole month… Lots of people were worried about you."

"O-One month?!" The boy's eyes shot wide. "Wow…"

"Come, we need to tell the others that you're awake now." Tamamo grabbed his hand, which he reflexively pulled away. "… Luka?"

"E-Ehehe. I can stand myself." He sheepishly smiled while clutching his hand. "Let's go."

"…" Tamamo internally raised an eyebrow. What was that about?

"A lot happened when you were sleeping." Tamamo started a conversation as they walked the silent corridors of the Monster Lord's palace. "The angels that surrendered were given a chance to live here in the surface, and they actually did. Not only humans and monsters, but also angels are coexisting with everybody now." Her nine fluffy tails were swishing back and forth behind her.

"That's great." The hero sighed in relief, smiling. "We couldn't have done this without everyone. We've finally found peace."

"You can stop being humble now, Luka." Tamamo shook her head. "Everything was possible because of you. You're the one who started this, remember?"

"Ah… that's…" He blushed while looking away.

"Ahaha. Good to know you're still the Luka we all know." Tamamo hugged the boy's right hand, purring.

"T-Tamamo!" As he tried to push her away, they both stopped in front of a huge double door.

"Coming in~." Without waiting for an answer, Tamamo barged in inside the conference room, where several familiar people were sitting.

"Tamamo, when will you start acting your age—…" Erubetie started rambling, but stopped when she saw Luka. "Luka!"

Alice's ears perked up upon hearing that, and quickly slithered near to see if the boy really were here. The monster lord's smile grew bigger and bigger, then shot herself towards the surprise boy.

Luka found himself being crushed in a hug. It didn't help that Tamamo was still hugging his arm. Granberia and Alma Elma chuckled at this sight, being the more composed ones out of the group.

"A-Alice, you're suffocating me…" The boy barely wheezed out.

"O-Oh! My bad." Recomposing herself, the lamia gave Luka some space. Just when Luka was about to sigh in relief, A blue blur blasted right towards him. Luka found himself drowning inside Erubetie's chest, courtesy of the woman hugging him.

"Ngggrrhhh! Mrrrrr!"

"Erubetie, Luka can't breathe." Tamamo spoke behind the girl.

The Slime Queen blinked for a second, the jumped back away in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. I was just… umm…"

"I-It's okay." Luka held his hand up, smiling.

Alma Elma approached the boy. "We should announce to everybody your awakening. I'm sure the whole world would be very happy with this news."

"You're right." Alice coughed a single time, clearing her throat. "Tamamo, if you will?"

"Well, I was going to ask Luka something actually, but I suppose it could wait…" Tamamo looked one last time to the laughing boy, and walked outside.

Luka stopped smiling for a moment, his fake happy eyes following Tamamo's figure until she vanished.

* * *

Before Tamamo starts jumping all over the world, she wanted to check something one last time somewhere. A certain something she noticed when she was inside Luka's room.

Her fox ears twitched, staring at a small indent on the wall beside Luka's bed. It was really tiny, only enough to insert a finger, for instance. A tiny finger, like Luka's…

She also remembered how Luka pulled his hand back when she wanted to hold him. She did catch him off guard later when they were walking, and managed to touch his arms and hand.

She felt runic magic circling Luka's finger.

Runic magic isn't an offensive type of magic. It's more of a utility spell, acting like a magical key, lock and such. Tamamo knew that the invisible rune in Luka's finger was the 'key', and if her hunch was right…

Tamamo pushed her own index finger inside it, the one that touched Luka's 'key'. Copying it was surprisingly hard, even for the veteran kitsune. If she'll have to guess, that particular rune was made by a master rune magician, or a being as powerful as her, one of the original monsters.

The indent shone a dark light, and a black magic circle appeared across the floor. It was a big one too, even taking up the whole of Luka's huge room. Now Tamamo is definitely suspicious.

"This is… a transportation circle." Tamamo muttered to herself after reading the markings of the circle. "What is this thing doing in Luka's room?"

Where could it lead to? Only one way to find out. Tamamo poured a little bit of her magic into the circle, activating it. Her figure was enveloped in a sea of dark light, then nothingness.

* * *

Tamamo blinked her eyes. It looks like the circle teleported her to a forest of some kind, with a half-destroyed cabin near her. She could barely spot someone inside the wooden house, shaking. It almost look it's… struggling.

"Damn you! I can feel you! I'll never submit to you, you trash!" Tamamo heard someone yell from inside. Apparently it's a girl, but she sounded pissed to whoever she thought Tamamo was. "No matter… how many times you…" The girl quieted down.

Tamamo raised an eyebrow. It dangerously sounded somebody she knows. Walking towards the sound, she went inside by the broken wall of the cabin, and peered inside.

"You'll never break m—…" Ilias' body froze after seeing Tamamo. But the fox-girl was even more shocked to see the bounded and prone figure of the former Goddess.

"Ilias?!" Tamamo blinked rapidly, jumping back. Tamamo couldn't even stop her instinct to start up an offensive magic in case of a sudden attack.

"Tamamo, nine tales of the kitsunes…" Ilias' voice lowered seeing that she wasn't who she was expecting.

"How are you still alive?" Tamamo eyed the goddess' held up arms, and the chains binding them to the ceiling. Illias' dress was also torn here and there, with signs of dried blood and light bruises. "And why are you, like that…?"

"That… monster did this to me." She looked down at the floor. "He's insane… you need to kill him, before, before…"

"A monster did this to you?" Tamamo narrowed her eyes. "Don't fool me. There isn't a single monster stronger than you right now."

"But Luka _did_ defeat me, right?" Tamamo confusingly looked at Illias' hollow smile. "Alice, you and the other Heavenly Knights were just an extra. _He_ killed me, period."

Tamamo didn't agree with that. Sure, Luka did get incredibly strong, but she doesn't think Luka could have defeated Ilias all by himself. Not with her base form, let alone her monster form. And Luka is hardly a 'monster' anyway.

"When we were fighting, I thought it was just my hallucination." The chained goddess started again. "Each of his blows… felt like it could seriously hurt me if he put more force in it. And he never exerted such effort, not even on his Quad Giga. I know this well, since I was the one taking his hits. I'm sure his previous enemies noticed this too."

"But why would Luka…"

"And during his last attack with the Quad Giga…" Ilias interjected her. "He said he added his holy energy, but he didn't. If he did, I would have died, but, as you can see…"

Tamamo stood straight, no longer standing on alert. "You can't expect me to believe you."

"Just hear this one thing. Luka… isn't a hero. No, he's a monster… a _real_ monster." Ilias trembled unknowingly in fear again. "He was never kind. He's a liar. He's lying to everyone… k-kill… need, to kill… him…" The goddess suddenly fell silent.

Tamamo slowly approached her, and checked for her pulse. She's still alive, and is just sleeping in exhaustion.

"Luka's lying?" Tamamo narrowed her eyes at Ilias. "That's impossible… I want to think it's impossible, but…"

If he does, _numerous_ things would fall into place.

First would be Promestein's AI, Laplace, disappearance. After Luka fought the artificial intelligence, he just let the whole laboratory blow up, and remained silent about it.

Second would be Black Alice's cryptic message to her in the midst of their attack in heaven.

 **=-…-=**

' _Tamamo…' A hoarse voice entered Tamamo's mind, startling her. She's already making her way to the gate of heaven after defeating the roid made from her DNA, when this familiar voice spoke inside her mind._

" _Black Alice? How can you—"_

' _There isn't enough time… you… need to… stop, him…" Sounds of coughing entered the nine-tails' hearing. "I failed… Alipheese…'_

" _You what?" Tamamo, at that time, couldn't understand her._

 **=-…-=**

Third but definitely not the least, was that slight pulse of killing intent she felt when Luka met Heinrich on his prison. While Heinrich was showing off his prowess in front of Luka, Luka's amazed look flickered into something terrifying for a second in Tamamo's eyes.

Those were the eyes of someone ready to kill something.

' _I can't decide this all by myself. I need to discuss this with everyone… except Luka.'_ Tamamo concluded, starting to turn her back and towards to the magic circle. Ilias' scent entered her nostrils, reminding her of the goddess' presence.

' _Should I bring her?'_ She contemplated inside her. Tamamo glanced at the beaten form of the leader of the angels. _'… I should at least end her suffering on this place.'_

Tamamo raised a glowing yellow ball on her hand, glaring daggers at the sleeping Ilias. "Thank you for the information, Ilias. You can die for real now."

Tamamo threw the condensed energy of light at Ilias… but something made her stop on her movements.

Droplet of tears rolled down Ilias' white cheeks. She's sleeping, yet she's also crying. For whatever reason, Tamamo couldn't tell. But seeing Ilias' tears _for the first time_ made her freeze in shock.

"Ilias is actually crying?..." Tamamo can't believe it. This woman had lived from practically the start of time, waged war innumerable times in the past, and slaughtered an unbelievable amount of life without a shred of guilt. Yet she's here, bounded, weakened, crying.

"… Gah! I'm going to regret this later, I swear!" Tamamo yelled to herself as she tried to deconstruct the complicated rune locks on her shackles… only to realize that they were just normal chains.

"W-What? He used normal chains to restrain _Ilias_?" Then why hadn't Ilias escaped yet? This flimsy thing should be nothing to her!

That's when she touched her for the first time. She was warm, like a lit candle on the middle of the night. Yes, she was warm… but angels shouldn't have temperatures on their body in the first place. Then her lack of holy energy smacked Tamamo on the face in realization.

She thought Ilias was just hiding her wings and halo. Turns out it really is gone.

"I-Ilias…" A bead of sweat dribbled down her forehead. "You're… a human now?"

* * *

Luka stood motionlessly by the door of his room. His cold eyes gazed at the activated magic circle on the middle of his room.

"… I knew it. Foxes really are annoying." Luka frowned. "That curiosity will be the death of you someday."

He slowly grabbed Angel Halo behind him, and grasped it with a vice-like grip.

"I was going to start with Erubetie first… but since you willingly threw yourself at me… he he he…" A terrifying smile appeared on his former innocent face. He slowly walked into the circle, and activated it. There was a quick flash on his vision, but it settled after a short amount of time.

"…" Luka stared at the unknown beach around him. "… She tampered with the circle…" His figure trembled in unbridled anger, when he suddenly turned to the sky and yelled.

"YOU DAMN FOX! I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU FIRST WHEN I COME BACK! MARK MY WORDS!"

* * *

Tamamo let out a sigh of relief. She rested ilias on Luka's former bed, and destroyed the circle by simply punching it. She went back to the goddess and carried her bridal style again.

"Someone used the magic circle while I was gone… I wrote a note in ancient monster language in the circle to not use it, so other monsters couldn't have been the one to activate it." Tamamo started walking back to the conference room, a grim look present on her face. "And there's currently only one non-monster here in the Monster Lord's Castle."

The picture of Tamamo carrying Ilias would have been a very laughable view, if not for the gravity of the news Tamamo have for them. She was glad that she upped Luka by one move, or else she would have been in a similar situation as Ilias not long before. Tamamo stared at the closed double door in front of her, and kicked in open. Suffice to say, it went flying to the other side of the room, and almost to a surprised Alma Elma. Luckily she ducked down on time.

"Tamamo?! What was that… for…" Alma Elma blinked, staring at the woman Tamamo is carrying.

"Ilias?!" Everyone inside jumped in alert, not unlike when Tamamo first saw her. Alice in particular was even shaking in rage, and a slight amount of fear. After all, they gave it their all in the last fight. Seeing her still alive is nothing short of a nightmare, be it an unconscious Ilias or not.

"She's sleeping." Tamamo sat the former goddess onto her designated seat amongst the Heavenly Knights. "And trust me, she can't harm any of us anymore."

"How can you be so sure?" Erubetie spoke in a sharp voice.

"Forget about her. We have a bigger problem in our hands right now…" Tamamo's expression darkened.

At the fox's calmed pose, each of them straightened their stance one by one. Alice was the last one to calm down, albeit still wary. "And who could be even more dangerous than a mad goddess bent on world destruction?"

"A monster bent on world domination, that's what." Tamamo replied back, serious.

"A monster?" Granberia raised an eyebrow. "Is there such a creature even stronger than Ilias?"

"Tell me, Granberia." Tamamo stared at her. "Who defeated Ilias?"

Everyone gasped at that. Alice frowned at the smaller but older girl. "You can't possibly mean…"

"Yes." Tamamo smirked at the waking figure of Ilias. Looks like her healing fox fire worked like wonders on the now human Ilias. "Great timing, Ilias. Please, explain it to them."

Ilias stared at her, blinking. She turned to the other occupants of the room, and smiled sheepishly. "It's you people…"

Tamamo looked at their narrowed eyes directed at Ilias. This is going to be a long talk.

* * *

"Where'd that loli-granny send me?" Luka grumbled to himself while strolling at the beach. He knows it's somewhat familiar, so he must have been here already before. Maybe when he was 'adventuring' with Alice?

"… I remember now. This is where I taught that fairy and elf queen a lesson…" Luka smirked at the memory. Taking royalties down a peg was always golden, especially when they start breaking.

"Come to think of it, this is where Laplace is, too." He blinked. Luka started walking towards the secret entrance of the laboratory, where 'everything' exploded after Laplace self-destructed. He opened it to see… a completely normal and fine-looking laboratory. Not a spot of scorch mark or bent metals. It's almost even sparkling in cleanliness.

"… Laplace, I'm here." Luka jumped down inside, landing on the hard metal with a loud thud. He stood like nothing happened, and started walking around. "Answer me."

"… Lu… ka…" A faint female voice echoed through the speakers of the hallway. "Luk… a…"

"Yes, it's me." Luka sheathed Angel Halo behind him. "What's with the slow talking?"

"Still… not used…" Luka rounded around a corner, and into Laplace's main room. "to… a…" Luka smiled widely at Laplace who's sitting on a swivel chair. "… human's… vocal c-chords…"

The girl turned the chair so that's she's facing the hero. Her oversized scientist robe flapped with the chair's movements, with her head slightly tilting from the force at the end.

Her cerulean eyes blinked at Luka, followed by her lips forming a small smile. "Welcome… back… Luka."


	3. Chapter 3 pt A

**The story so far:** Tamamo smelled something suspicious about Luka and uncovered his secret transport magic circle inside his room in the Monster Lord's castle. There she found Ilias, having been kept alive by the 'hero' all along. Now that his real identity has been revealed, Luka wanted to attack Tamamo, but she one upped and displaced him to the other side of the world. She and Ilias went to her other companions to discuss what she just learned.

 **=[Line Break]=**

"That's impossible!" Alice's face contorted in anger, her eyes glaring daggers at the quiet former goddess in front of her. "You must be lying! Luka would never do that!"

"That's funny…" Ilias slightly laughs to herself. "That's what exactly I thought before he tortured me."

Whip and burn marks embellished her whole body. Her wrists had been bruised by the chains that shackled her for a whole month, while sleepless nights left her eyes tinted red. Ilias is nothing but a shadow of her former self now.

"Do you have proof?" Granberia narrowed her slitted eyes at Ilias, trying to discern any kind of wicked hidden motive behind her words.

Tamamo steps in to say her words. "About that. Just a while ago, I discovered a transport magic circle inside Luka's room here. It's directly connected to the unknown place where I found Ilias." The small girl said in whole seriousness. "You can go there right now if you like and check it. Though I destroyed it, there still should be traces of rune magic left there."

A sudden gust of wind enters the room. Alma Elma sighs while closing her eyes. "I just checked it right now. Yes, I can still feel the spell there. And oh, you forgot to mention that it's _Ancient_ rune magic, not just your run-of-the-mill rune magic."

The last of the Four Heavenly Knights kept silent, yet her mind is running a mile per second right now. Erubetie just heard that Luka was tricking them all this time. All the kindness and smile he showed her, fake. All the time and words they shared together… lies.

Just when she thought that her heart started beating again, after all these years.

"But…" The Queen of Slime quietly mutters. "why? Why would Luka do that?"

"He's insane, that's why." Ilias quips at the frowning woman. "I saw it in his eyes. He's worse than Black Alice. He's worse than… me." The blonde girl looks down once again. "Sometimes, Luka rants about how he's lusting for each and every one of you. He also said to me that the Four Elemental Spirits are trapped inside him, and that he's torturing them too."

"Tch…" Tamamo bites her finger. "So that's why they're still there… they can't get out."

Alice slithers back in disbelief. "… Where's Luka? I'll talk to him."

"Somewhere on the other side of the world." Tamamo informs her. "He tried to use the magic circle while I was inside, but I immediately tampered it after I got in. He must have noticed something from me earlier, but thankfully I was one step ahead of him."

"For now." Ilias continues for her. "Luka is stronger than we originally thought. He was holding back on all of his fight. You, Alice." He gazes at the monster lord with empty eyes. "He just used you to obtain that abominable sword, and the spirits." Before Alice could yell at her, she added some more.

"And I quote: "To know what a monster lord tastes like, in bed.""

Alice finally broke down from that. She covered her face with her hands and cried loudly. "No! Nooo! O-Only me and Luka knows that!" The silver-haired girl hiccups, her words slurred by her crying. "Luka…"

Everyone looked on pity at the crying Lamia. Yes, Alice is a strong woman. But if there is one thing that can be called her weakness, that would be her one and only lover, Luka. To suddenly know this must be devastating for her.

Tamamo turns for the door, a scowl etched on her face. "Erubetie, Granberia, Alma Elma. We're going."

"Yes." The queen of Succubus replied with a hollow smile.

Granberia silently grips her sword, nodding. Erubetie just looks down, but still comes after the nine tailed fox.

Ilias looks at the four with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're going to fight him?"

"We're going to spread the news to the other leaders. We might as well announce this to the public too." Tamamo says, frowning. "That way, we can limit Luka's movements, while keeping an eye where he might be."

"I see…" Ilias eyes the retreating figure of the four, her face unreadable. "Wait. One last thing, you four…"

 _ **-**_ **Line Break-=**

Several beeping sounds reverberate around the former A.I. Laplace, her fingers endlessly tapping and adjusting on the control panel in front of her seat. Meanwhile, a not-so-patient boy is leaning on the wall by the doorway, his tongue clicking once in a while.

"Still can't believe Tamamo got me there…" Luka mumbles to himself. "Kitsunes… the only good thing about them is their pussy. Absolutely nothing else."

"It's… okay." Laplace glances at him. "If, that didn't happen… I wouldn't see you… right now…"

"I find it strange that you got used to walking first before talking." Luka doesn't even bother glancing at her. "What are you, a baby?"

Laplace thought that the first thing she got used to since she became a human would be Luka's attitude.

"I, will try my best…"

"Speaking of which, how are 'their' recovery faring?" Not having anything to do, Luka just summons a particular wind spirit above his palm. She remains sleeping, unaware that she was forcefully summoned by her owner.

"Flesh synthesizing 14%." A robotic voice reverberates around them. "Magical Energy recuperation 43%. Memory recovery 61%. Total progress: 39.3%."

"Your old voice is still installed in the laboratory itself, I see." Luka absentmindedly pokes Sylph, earning him an annoyed squeak. "Is there any way to accelerate their recovery?"

He glances at the glass wall over his side, overlooking the several transparent containers inside it. He could see silhouettes of varying shapes inside each of them, though he is unsure which is which.

"Need a, large amount of… holy, and dark energy." Laplace pauses for a moment. "Untainted energies. Luka's, isn't acceptable. Three Monster Lords', would be… sufficient."

"… I'm going now. I didn't mean to go here anyway." Luka walks out of the room before Laplace could process what he just said.

"… Goodbye."

 **=-Line Break-=**

The lone boy stands on the beach with an uncaring face. Luka doesn't understand why the ocean is so cold today, but he could care less. He's going back to the main land, and he's going to do it by hook or by crook.

"Undine. Sylph." Luka closes his eyes for a second. When he opens it, his left eye had turned blue, while his right gained an emerald hue. "…" A strong dome of gusting wind encased him, followed by a shell of high-pressure water.

" **Monsoon Barrier**."

His two barriers merged into one, forming a circular water spout around him. Luka walked into the sea, the very water parting before him as he did. The combined force of Sylph's wind and Undine's water shell was enough to blow away the part of the ocean near Luka, enabling him to walk under the sea. It looks like there's a storm above him though, what with the raging waves and strong wind.

"Luka?" Sylph's glazed eyes blinks, the little fairy sitting at his shoulder. Some strands of her hair had turned black, for some reason. "Why don't you just use your wings?"

"Because if somebody's waiting for me at the mainland, they'll be able to see me from miles away." Luka sighs, annoyed. "Now shut up."

"Ohh. That makes sense." The tiny wind spirit nods, smiling. It couldn't be any emptier though.

Beside Luka, Undine silently floats, her eyes downcast. "… I can feel Erubetie's confusion. They must have learned the truth now, Luka."

"Of course they did. Tamamo and that stupid goddess must have told them." Letting out an aggravated growl, the water around them shakes violently even more. "Remind me to get Tamamo first when we meet them."

"Of course…" Undine closes her eyes for a moment, but reopens them not long after. "Can I request something, Luka?"

"No." He answers back almost instantly. "Who do you think you are?"

"Ah, right. Let me rephrase that. Can I offer you something, Luka?"

"You catch things fast." Luka glances at her, his expression amused. "Out with it."

"When you go for Salamander next, I'll help you make it more... interesting. You won't be disappointed, I promise." Undine smiles, the sclera of her eyes turning darker and darker.

' _This girl, and Sylph too…'_ Luka notices how some of their body parts had turned black. _'Looks like I came too much inside them.'_ He secretly smirks to himself. _'How much will these two fall?...'_

"Now, for my request… Please let me play with Erubetie too." Undine blushes not out of embarrassment, but excitement. "I, just realized now… Erubetie, Erubetie is special for me. I, I want to feel her…"

Sylph suddenly chimes in. "Wah, yuri! Undine's actually a closet pervert?!" The tiny fairy uncontrollably giggles while holding her stomach.

Her laugh stops. It was unnatural, erratic and unexpected. Her facial expression vanished too.

"Gnomey…" Foreshadow covers her eyes. "… I'm sick of being bullied by that mute…" Her small body trembles, and then she looks up Luka's eyes.

"Luka, can I, too…?"

The hero stares back at their expectant gazes. "Suit yourself." He indifferently says and looks away.

"Yaay~!" Sylph throws her hands upwards while flying all over around him. Undine just simply smiles.

Luka wanted to look uninterested, but internally, he was elated.

' _So there's nothing to fall to anymore. These two's already hopeless.'_

 **=-Illiasburg; 11:32 a.m.-=**

Tamamo has taken the liberty of breaking the news to the great city of Illiasburg. She suspected that if her tampering of the magic circle was precise, then Luka must have been transported near the Illias continent. Illiasburg will be the main 'Stronghold' of the continent, if ever the worst case scenario does happen.

' _A single-man war against the world…'_ Tamamo shudders just from the thought of it. That's what Illias told everyone before they left her at the Monster Lord's Castle.

Right now, the celebrations and festivities are still ongoing, the people cheering and rejoicing to their supposed hero. Even though they previously announced to postpone it, some people couldn't stop themselves, it seems. Looking at the collective groups of humans, monsters and angels, it just makes it harder for Tamamo to break it to them.

Still, she has to do what she have to.

Tamamo stood at an erected platform in the middle of the plaza, garnering the entire attention of all the people around her. A certain tiny lamia can also be seen somewhere around the crowd.

"Greetings, citizen of Illiasburg. I am Tamamo of the Four Heavenly Knights, direct subordinate of the Monster Lord herself." Her nine tails are frozen from its position; a big sign that the kitsune wasn't comfortable at all. "Today, I have terrible news to all of you. This is regarding our… hero, Luka."

Murmuring and whispers broke out around the plaza. What could be this terrible news that is about their hero?

"Was he actually really sick?"

"Did something happen to him?"

"… It has been confirmed that Luka, the 'Hero' who defeated Ilias, was a fake all along." Loud gasps erupted from the crowd, followed by the questioning yells of the people.

"Luka was revealed to be only using Alice, the Monster Lord, for his selfish whims, and his final objective of taking the world all for himself." Shouts of disapproval and uncertainty rang out once again, and Tamamo understands it. Even for them, Luka's close 'friends', they still don't want to believe it.

" _Uhm… then can I rub your tails?" Luka rubs his head, embarrassed. "Your nine tails looks so fluffy."_

" _W-Wha, Luka?!" Alice's shocked expression was priceless to see, too. Tamamo had to stifle her giggle._

She still remembers the first day they met. Instead of getting the Poseidon's Bell from her, he was more interested on touching her tails. It was cute, to say the least.

' _That was probably a fake, I suppose…'_

Tamamo's ears droops ever so slightly, going unnoticed by anyone, even herself.

 **=-Sabasa Kingdom; 12:04 p.m.-=**

"And that is the current situation." Granberia crosses her fingers as she sit, eyeing the other people around the wide table.

"So you're saying that the hero Luka is a traitor?" The King of Sabasa spoke in a low voice. Granberia slowly nods, her eyes closed.

"T-This is…"

"We were fooled!"

"But, that boy… I can't believe it…"

The King grits his teeth. "Neither do I. Great Sphinx, did you…?"

"No." The ancient monster guarding the pyramid (who is currently living in the dungeon below the castle) was also called into this meeting, it seems. She is sitting on the large empty space behind the King. "When he and the princess first entered my chamber that day, I did not feel a single malicious intent inside him, and neither did he when he came to visit me a few times afterwards."

"So even under the eye of ancient one such as you…" Granberia looks at the table, contemplating.

"If what the… former Goddess, Ilias, said is true, regarding his real personality," Sphinx voice captured their attention once again. "he shouldn't have been able to hide it so easily to everyone. He must have a seal within his body of some kind. Does this ring any bell, miss Granberia?"

"A seal, you say?" Did Luka have one like that? Come to think of it, she does kind of remember hearing something like that from Tamamo… "Right, his ring! My subordinates once mentioned that it was some kind of sealing tool from his mother. But if I remember correctly, she said that it was supposed to seal his angelic powers, not anything else…"

"Who said that fact?" The Ancient monster asks.

"The sister of his mother, an angel named Michaela—… but the one who said that it was Michaela is, Luka. Looking back, he might have just made that all up." Granberia realizes, clicking her tongue.

"I see…" Sphinx processes everything that they have learned.

"In the end, what you want to say is to look out for him?" The King grimly says. Every other people gulped upon hearing that.

"No." Granberia stands up, her face serious. "Alice and us, the Four Heavenly Knights, have concluded that Luka must be… executed on sight. If that doesn't work…"

"Tamamo suggested to seal him for eternity with the Six Ancestors' Seal."

 **=-Succubus Village; 12:50 p.m.-=**

"You're right, my Queen. This is no laughing matter at all…" The Succubus Witch, Lulu, spoke in a grave tone. Together with her, Alma Elma, Lilith and Lilim, along with the other leader of the Succubus Village, Elise, they conducted a secret meeting inside the two infamous succubus' sealing ground.

"So, that smell before… we were right after all, sister." Lilith turns to her younger sister, faintly frowning.

"Yes, sister. We should have listened to our instincts. Now it's too late." Lilim replies in sadness.

Alma Elma raises an eyebrow upon hearing their conversation. "What are you two talking about?"

"Ah, it's about that time when we were defeated by him." Lilith pauses, reminiscing memories that she had almost overlooked and forgotten.

"When we revived you?" Elise interjects, trying to clear up what they're trying to say.

"No." They both say in unison. "The time when we were sealed… 500 years ago."

The Queen of Succubus was surprised when she heard that. "What do you mean? Weren't the one who sealed you was Heinrich?"

Lilith shakes her head.

"500 years ago, a nameless 'Hero' sealed me and my sister, at this very place. He possessed the sword Angel Halo, which, at that time, was supposed to be on the hands of Heinrich the Hero."

"We do not know how, or why," Lilim continues for her sister. "but this boy had Angel Halo. He suddenly attacked us without even introducing himself… an eccentricity, considering all the other heroes love doing that."

"In the end, we were sealed by that person. We swore that we will never forget him, and yet, even though he was the first person to 'greet' us after our revival…" The older sister humourlessly chuckles.

Lulu widens her eyes in shock. "You're saying that that guy is actually older than me?"

Elise puts a hand on her cheek, chuckling. "What a surprise this is…"

The Succubus Queen holds her hand up, silencing everyone. "That can't be true, you two. Luka's father is a human. He and his mother met not long ago, so he couldn't have possibly existed before tha—"

Alma Elma pauses. _'Oh, right… Luka's an enemy now.'_ She solemnly remembers. _'We can't trust any information he gave us anymore…'_

"Queen?" Lulu asks, noticing how the woman looked sad all of a sudden.

Alma Elma shakes her head. She stands up, preparing to leave and end the meeting. "I need to share this information with the others. Alert all the other succubus just like we've discussed." They have never seen their Queen so serious before, and neither does anyone.

' _Luka…'_ The Queen of Succubus internally whispers. _'Who… are you?'_

 **=-Monster Lord Castle; 3:26 p.m.-=**

Erubetie had just finished multiplying herself and sending the message to different cities and town. Though her focus isn't on top shape today, she still knows that she have to do this as soon as possible, as Ilias words kept on nagging inside her mind.

" _A single-man war against the world."_

It would be just like with Ilias all over again, except this time, there isn't a whole army of crazy monsters and enemies before them, but instead their hero.

" _Luka…"_

Besides Alice, Erubetie must be the most devastated upon hearing this news. She trusted another person after so long once again, only for it to turn like this…

Were humans really hopeless, after all?

After walking around for some minutes, a rush of memories assaulted her mind. This means that one of her clones must have been killed, either on their targeted place or on their way there.

' _T-This is!'_ Erubetie gasped upon learning the new memories inside her.

" _You're a clone, aren't you?" Undine tilts her head, frowning. "Oh well. Just send this message to the original."_

" _I'll be waiting for you on the cave under my spring, tomorrow." She wipes some stray tears, sniffling. "Please help me. Luka have me and the other spirits trapped inside him. Please go alone, or he might sense your combined energies."_

 _She looks as if she's gazing behind the clone, then her eyes widen. "Wait, no—"_

The memories end there.

"Undine…!" Erubetie thought that they already finished their contract! So they're still inside him? "Luka, you…!"

Her body dissolves into the ground, vanishing within seconds.

 **=-?; ?:? ?.?.-=**

Luka wipes his slimy hand, grimacing. "Too sticky."

"Wow, Undine!" Tiny clapping sounds can be heard around them, coming from none other than an energetic Sylph. "Your acting's the best!"

"Of course." Undine smiles. "Knowing how gullible little Erubetie is when it comes to me, I'm sure she'll come. She might even be there already."

Luka frowns upon hearing that. "And she calls herself a member of the Four Heavenly Knights."

"So Erubetie's capture is taken care of. Don't worry Luka, I'll handle this." Undine smiles at him, though the hero merely ignores the gesture.

"Sylph, we're going back to Ilias Continent. Let's go." The wind spirit nods, landing on her favourite on Luka, his shoulder.

After casting her wind barrier, Sylph and Luka enters the sea once again, leaving Undine alone. The water spirit turns her gaze at a certain direction, smiling.

"Erubetie…" Her pristine sapphire hue flickers into black for a second.

 **=-Enrika Village; 6:34 p.m.-=**

"Michaela! Michaela! The hero is looking for you!" An elf yells outside the aforementioned angel's house.

Michaela drops the cup she was holding. Kneeling, she hastily tries to clean the broken shards off her floor, but all her shaking fingers did were earn her a shallow wound. Nonetheless, the sharp, tingling pain snapped her out from her terrified state.

She closes her eyes for some seconds, taking deep breath in and out. Not long after, her normal expression came back, complete with a blank smile.

She opens her door and is greeted to the sight of a familiar small boy wielding Angel Halo, accompanied by a nameless elf villager.

"M-Michaela, good afternoon. I came to talk to you about something…" Luka asks, a light blush adorning his cheeks.

"Aw, come on hero. Don't be shy with Michaela." The elf friendly smiles at him.

"R-Right." He nods in response. The female elf bids them goodbye and walks away.

"… Please, come in… Hero Luka." Michaela gestures inside her house.

"Excuse me, then." Luka politely replies, walking in.

The door finally closed. Luka's soft eyes felt as if it was nothing but an illusion.

To be fair, it probably was.

"Michaela." His tone was several colder and emptier than before. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Welcome back..."

Michaela slowly takes her dress off, letting it fall down to the floor. She covers her breasts, but leaves everything else exposed to the eyes of the boy.

"Luka."

 **=[Chapter End]=**

 **A/N** : Sorry for the long wait. If you've read my profile, you'll see there me mentioning that I don't have a proper updating schedule for this particular story, as I just consider it a side-project _*cough* Even though it's actually written much more seriously than my mainstream stories *cough*._

Well, as a treat for you all, I've published the next chapter too along with this one, and its super long, at least for me. It's chapter **3.5** , a flashback chapter consisting of almost 5k words.

It's probably the best chapter I've written till now. Ehehe.

 **-Blazeo-chan.** (Somebody said that –chan is more appropriate?)


	4. Chapter 3 pt B

" _Michaela! I've been looking for you!" The chipper angel waves at the girl from afar, a large grin plastered on her face._

" _Ah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." Michaela replies to the foreshadowed angel, smiling apologetically. "So, is that him?"_

" _Yeah!"_

 _The blonde angel looks at the man beside her sister from up to down. Her first impression was that… he's small. Really small. And a little bit thin, though he doesn't look malnourished at least._

" _I didn't know you were into this kind of thing…" Michaela looks at the other angel with an accusing face._

" _Oh, you. Don't treat us like that!" The girl giggles while covering her mouth. "Despite his look, he's actually really old. Right, Luka?"_

 _Luka smiles at Michaela. "Yeah. Nice to meet you, Michaela. I'm Luka, Lucifina's wife." He offers his hand to her, which she accepts. "As expected of my wife's sister, you're very beautiful too."_

 _Lucifina walks over to her sister and stands beside her. "Right?"_

 _Michaela just smiles at him. 'He doesn't seem like a bad guy… My sister is in good hands, it seems.'_

 **=-…-=**

 _It was a rainy and windy night in Enrika. Amidst all the dark and quiet houses in the hidden village, a single window illuminated an amber glow from within. Michaela was in her study room, reading some books with only a single lamp as her source of light._

" _I should go to sleep." She closes her eyes for a moment, then closes her book._

 _Suddenly, there was a knock on Michaela's door. The angel walks outside of her study room and glances at her closed front door. She wonders who it could be outside. It is already pretty late, and most elves and angels here in Enrika sleep early._

 _As she opens her door, a familiar face greets her. "… Luka?" The boy's hair was slick wet from the rain outside, and so Michaela hastily let him inside. The boy humbly smiles as he enters, keeping one of his hand behind him._

 _After shortly getting a towel, the blonde asks her brother-in-law as to why he is here. "Is there something I can do for you, Luka?"_

" _Ah, no. I actually just came for this…" He hands her a peculiar white flower, it giving off a sweet scent. "Lucifina said you and her likes this."_

" _A Moonflower?" Michaela blinks, surprised. "Did it bloom tonight?"_

" _Yes. I picked it on my way here from Iliasburg. I thought it'd be nice to get some, so here you go." He hands her one, while keeping another. "This one's for Lucifina."_

" _Ah, thanks…" Michaela didn't know how to react. Instead, she just accepted it, albeit still confused. "Shouldn't you have given this to Lucifina first?"_

" _Eh? But your house is nearer. Saying that, I'll be on my way now. Good night, Michaela." He waves at her as he walks outside._

 _Michaela looks down at the pretty flower she just received. She brings it closer to her nose and smells it, involuntarily smiling at the pleasant smell coming off of it._

'How sweet. Lucifina is such a lucky girl.'

 **=-…-=**

" _M-Michaela?! Michaela! Could you let me in? Please!" A certain male's voice banged outside the aforementioned angel's house, sounding frantic and desperate for some reason. "Pleeease!"_

" _L-Luka? What is—" Michaela was cut-off by the boy quickly running inside and slamming the door close, his chest heaving up and down in a comical way._

" _Whew… that was close." He loudly sighs while sliding down. He even lightly laughs to himself._

" _What was that, Luka?" Michaela asks in concern._

" _Ah, the elves and the other girls in the village suddenly pounced me in my bed. It looks like they're under some kind of charm spell." He covers his face while trembling. "Lucifina's trying to somehow calm them down, and so she told me to hide here while she's working on them."_

" _So the charm doesn't work on us angels?" Michaela closes her eyes while sighing. "A prankster succubus must have flown over us and casted that spell… Those annoying girls."_

" _A-Ahaha." Luka scratches the back of his head, sweatdropping. "I might have angered some succubus the other day…"_

" _So it's_ your _fault!"_

" _S-Sorry!" He prostates in front of her, eyes closed._

 _Michaela stifles her giggles. She really likes seeing these kinds of reaction from Luka._

" _M-Michaela…?" Luka peeks up with his right eye, but hastily closes them once he sees her angry face. "Hiih!"_

" _Pfft… Ahaha!" She couldn't stop herself now. He's just really that funny. "Ahahaha! Oh, Luka, ahaha!"_

" _Michaela? W-Why are you laughing now?" Luka tilts his head, but still kept his position._

" _Luka, you're really funny, you know that?" She wipes some tears from the side of eyes, all the while laughing._

" _Lucifina mentions that a lot. But now, even you said it." He stares down, depressed line appearing on his head. "My pride as a man is vanishing right now…"_

" _Oh, don't be like that. I really like you this way." She crouches and pats his head, too addled to even think what she was saying. Luka gazes up upon hearing that, his and her face inches away from each other._

 _Michaela's eyes widen, now realizing what she just said. The fact that Luka's face is just a breath away didn't help too._

" _Michaela…?"_

 _The angel hurriedly stands up, taking a few steps back while clutching her chest. "Of course I meant as a brother-in-law. Don't misunderstand it."_

 _Luka stands up too, but he was silent. After a few moments, his usual smile comes back. "Y-You're right. Ahaha. That was it."_

 _They both glances to the aside. Michaela couldn't believe herself she said that._

'Maybe the succubus' charm is also affecting me.' _She shakes her head, trying to calm her racing heart and clear her mind._

" _Are you okay?" Luka asks, concerned for the quiet angel in front of him._

" _Yes, I'm alright." The blonde girl clears her throat, then gestures for them to sit on the sofa. "I'll make some tea. You can sit there for the meantime."_

" _Okay." Luka nods, complying as he comfortably sits on the soft couch. The angel goes inside a room, most likely the kitchen. Luka gawks around looking restless, his cheeks blushing as he recall Michaela's beautiful face right in front of him._

 _Inside the kitchen, Michaela was also remembering the same thing. Luka's innocent eyes, his lips, his smell…_

'The succubus' spell is… surprisingly strong.' _Michaela reasons to herself._ 'Keep your wits, Michaela. He's your sister's husband.'

 _After a few hours, the succubus' charm was finally lifted by Lucifina, and Michaela who quickly joined her after Luka finished explaining. All of the elves and other inhabitants of Enrika were put to sleep by the two, and before they knew it, night had arrived._

" _It wasn't a particularly complex spell, though it affected everyone so it took us this long." Lucifina grumbles, her shoulders leaning down in exhaustion. "It was strong enough to affect even the other fallen angels, though not strong enough to take effect on us two."_

 _Michaela looked as if she wanted to say something, but dropped it and decided to just keep silent. "Right…"_

" _Luka's still in your house right?" The younger of the two asks. "Tell him that he can go home now. Mention that I'm cooking his favourite!"_

" _Yes, I will."_

 _When she enters her house, Luka was nowhere to be found. She could here frantic footsteps coming from a certain room, and just as she expected, Luka came bursting out of there with a blushing face._

" _I-I wasn't doing anything in particular in your room, I swear!" Luka covers his face with his hands. "I was just lost! B-Believe me, Michaela!"_

 _She gives a weary smile while shaking her head. "Don't worry. I know you're not like that."_

" _Ah, thank goodness. I thought you would get angry and disgusted at me." He sighs in relief._

" _Lucifina and I finished removing the charm. Everyone's back to normal now. She also said that she's cooking your favourite food." Hearing that, the boy's face lit up with happiness. He was so transparent to Michaela._

" _Thank you for letting me stay here, Michaela. I'll be going now." Right before he closes the door, Michaela calls out to him, making him pause._

" _Wait, Luka!" The angel herself looked surprised too, but since she already called him… "What's your... favourite food?"_

" _Oh, it's just that?" The boy laughs to himself. "It's scrambled eggs with potatoes. Gah, hearing myself say it made me hungry. I'm going now, Michaela! Bye!" He closes the door and runs with all energy he has._

"…" _Michaela stays silent. "It's, it's just a gift, nothing more."_

 **=-…-=**

 _There was a knock on the door. Unlike before though, this door wasn't Michaela's, but is Lucifina's and Luka's instead. It's already quite late judging from the position of the moon, though the angel knew her sister never slept early like herself. She should still be awake._

" _Sister?" Lucifina's face pokes out of the door, her complexion somewhat red for some reason. "Oh, it was just you?"_

" _I'm sorry that it's just me." Michaela retorts, sounding annoyed. Not long after, they both smile at each other._

 _Michaela was led inside by her younger sister, excusing the slightly untidy living room while laughing. She tells her sister to sit down anywhere while she fixes herself. Lucifina's hair was ruffled in a messy way, with her nightgown sliding off her slender shoulders. It makes one wonder what she was doing earlier before Michaela arrived._

" _Just wait here for a bit, okay?" The younger girl hastily walks towards her room in an unnatural way._

 _Just when she was right in front of door, a curious head pokes out of it, not unlike Lucifina's earlier. "Who was it, Lucy?"_

" _I-Idiot! Didn't I tell you to hide?!" The girl scrambles to open the door and hide inside herself. "Let me in!"_

" _Wait, I'm stil—" Before Luka could finish whatever he was saying, Lucifina flung the door open, revealing the boy's sweaty and naked body._

 _Michaela's eyes widen upon seeing his body for the first time. Despite his looks and size, Luka actually have some muscle in him, and his member wasn't as tiny as his owner at all. It was easily the largest penis Michaela had ever seen. Not like she could compare it to anything though, as this was also her first time seeing one._

 _Not only that, it was also covered in some strange liquid. Michaela put the two and two together, realizing that she must have interrupted the two in the midst of lovemaking._

" _I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were…" Michaela stands up while she avoids turning her gaze back to Luka. "How embarrassing… Excuse m—"_

" _No, Michaela." Lucifina sighs in resignation. "Why was I panicky in the first place? You're my sister, it's not like we're strangers. Seeing this should be fine."_

" _But…" Michaela tries to reason, but she stops herself._ 'It should be okay, like Lucifina said…'

 _She looks back at them. Now staring clearly, the strange liquid in Luka's dick must be their combined love juices. The musky smell of sex also reached her seat, making her double in dizziness and, strangely, arousal._

" _Yeah. What were we thinking?" Luka scratches the back of his head. "Well, let me just put on my shirt."_

" _Aww, Luka, don't be like that." Lucifina teases the shy boy. "Look, Michaela's staring hard at your dick. Ahaha."_

 _Upon hearing that, Michaela looks away once again, embarrassed. "I wasn't!"_

 _She clears her throat as she stands up. "Anyway, the reason why I came here is to give this to you, Lucifina. I finally procured another piece of this sealing ring." She places it at table near her. "You can visit the human town now with this. That was all. Good night."_

" _Thank you! And good night." Lucifina escorts her to the door and finally closes it. Michaela stayed standing there for a minute, her body still as a statue._

" _Now, where we?" She could hear her sister's voice inside. "The night's still young, Luka. We're going till morning~."_

" _Again?!"_

 _All she could hear were another door closing, and the distinct sound of the bed grinding against the floor._

 _Michaela turns around, trekking back towards her own home. She suddenly didn't feel too well._

'I must be getting sleepy…' _She didn't know that getting sleepy hurts._

 _A lot._

 **=-…-=**

" _Luka! Luka, where are you?" Michaela yelled through the countless trees around her, but to no avail. "Luka!"_

 _The sky is littered with countless twinkling stars. All thinkable colors, switching from one to another in a single blink. The moon is also a perfect circle, illuminating everything below it._

 _Though the forest's canopy covered most of the moonlight, a particular spot seemed to shine even brighter than the spherical mass of rock. A tiny glowing spring, surrounded by blossoming clusters of Moonflowers. Since not a single tree is nearby the patch of water, the moon's luminosity perfectly basked the whole area in its ephemeral radiance. Everything is bath in a whitish-sapphire hue, making that particular place seem more mystical than what it really is._

 _Amidst this numinous place sat Luka, the boy gazing at his reflection on the water._

" _Luka…" Michaela almost forgot what she was doing here in the first place. "Where is this place?"_

" _Oh, Mika? Good evening." She was surprised at the nickname, though it was nothing compared to what she felt earlier upon seeing this place. "This was a secret spot I discovered before. It calms me when I just sit here."_

" _Is something the matter, Luka?" Michaela walks beside the boy, careful not to step on any of the flowers._

" _Well, it's kinda hard to tell anyone about it." He says solemnly. "Especially you…"_

 _The angel ponders about what he said. She sits near him, neatly fixing her skirt before she talked. "Don't worry. You can tell me anything. I'll listen to it."_

" _Really?" Luka looks to his side, hope written all over his face._

" _Really."_

" _Alright, but…" His face contorts into uncertainty once again, but quickly vanishes. "Oh, I know!"_

 _Michaela wonders what the boy is thinking, though she just lets him talk._

" _Well, there's this friend of mine from, somewhere." He pauses for a second, seemingly thinking about something. "And, you see, he's fallen in love with an angel…"_

 _The angel beside him stifles her laugh. He's so transparent, just like always._

" _And this boy reeaally loves the angel and she also loves him back, and they're just living peacefully in this one village…" Luka unconsciously smiles as he kept narrating._

" _The angel has a sister. She was just as kind and beautiful as the man's wife, not to mention they look the same." He looks away, trying to hide his blushing face. "And, for some reason, he was…"_

" _He was?"_

" _He was… attracted to her, too."_

 _Michaela's heart skipped a beat. Several things rushed through her mind. It was wrong. He should stop seeing the sister. He needs to be more faithful. He should stick to his lover._

 _But one stood out the most._

" _What would you… your friend do…" She grips the grass below her right palm, her other clutching her beating heart. "If she tells him that she likes him too?"_

 _Luka's head turns to face her, showing a surprised yet pleased face. They stay like that for a few, lasting moments, though he hastily shakes his head not long after. "I, I don't know. I haven't asked… him…"_

 _Silence envelops everything around them. It was awkward, but it was better for them than saying anything right now._

" _Let's forget this." Michaela stands up, having regained her bearing. "Let's not talk about this anymore."_

" _But…" The boy follows, although he hesitated to say anything._

" _Come, Luka. Lucifina's looking for you." She walks away while not turning an eye behind her. "My sister, and your wife, is looking for you."_

"…" _He doesn't answer. Nonetheless, she still hears his footstep._

 _It suddenly turned into running though._

 _Turning around to see what made him ran, all she saw was a purple blur coming towards her, and the soft feeling of something touching her lips._

 _The moon shone brighter where they stood, as if on cue. Time itself paused at that very moment, at least for the both of them. Michaela's surprised eyes gazed at Luka's closed ones, savouring the tender kiss of someone he loved._

 _Tears began to appear beside her eyes. Luka pulls back, a furious blush adorning his cheeks._

" _No, Luka… This, isn't right…" Michaela's gentle whispers were as audible as the loud beating of her heart amidst the quiet forest. "You're, Lucifina's… not mine."_

" _Michaela." Determination burns through his eyes. "I love Lucifina… but I love you even more."_

" _Don't say that!" She wanted to sound angry, but her feelings betrayed her. She felt elated, joyful, like she achieved the very peak of her life. "We can't!"_

" _Don't… don't you love me too?" Luka asks, hopeful and yearning._

 _She closes her eyes, even looking away just to avoid those orbs of his. "That has nothing to do with it! It's just about the question whether it's right or wrong!" She felt his strong grip on her wrist, making her open her eyes in surprise._

" _Please answer me, Michaela!" Luka's tearful eyes crumbled whatever wall she put up around her feelings. "I want to hear your answer!"_

" _Luka…" Michaela openly cried. She couldn't hold it anymore. In a last ditch attempt, she tried to think about her sister's innocent smile. "Don't do this to me, please. I don't want to betray my sister…"_

" _Then…" She closed her eyes before he could say anything. She must absolutely not look at him. If she does, it'll all be over. "is that… a no?"_

 _His pained voice stabbed through inside her heart like a needle. Even without seeing him, his very words hurt her just by merely hearing them. The sadness, disappointment, and most of all, despair… she could feel it in every bit of his words._

 _Her sister's image broke into a million pieces with just a single sentence._

" _Luka, I… I love you too." Michaela cried one last time. This time, she initiated their kiss._

 _Michaela wrapped her arms behind the lithe boy, with him doing the same to her waist. Though they can practically taste each other's tears, they didn't mind. The pint of salty flavour wasn't enough to dent the sweetness that's currently overflowing inside them._

 _Luka turned both of themselves around, so that Michaela's back was the one facing the spring. He gently lays her down on the bed of flowers, her silky blonde hair and flawless skin cascading and painting the white canvass of petals with her angelic beauty. They broke up from the intense kiss, catching their breaths. Luka looks at her from above, and smiles._

" _You're so beautiful, Michaela." He caresses her cheek with his palm, with the girl involuntarily nuzzling closer to his warmth. "You're really an angel."_

" _Luka…" Michaela blushes at the compliment. "Are we going to…?"_

" _I, I'd like to, to be honest…" Luka blushes even harder. "If that's fine with you."_

 _Michaela closes her eyes. She'd already fallen this low. There isn't anything to fall to anymore. "Be, gentle…"_

" _A-Alright."_

 _He tentatively reaches out to the sides of her panties, sliding it off of her smooth legs. He discards it somewhere haphazardly, though neither minded it too much. After parting the angel's legs to see her purity, Luka was frozen in place, staring at it with a not-so-subtle smile._

" _Luka…" Michaela looks down while covering her mouth. "Pervert."_

" _Sorry." Snapping out from his gaze, he begins by timidly touching the folds with his small tongue. He was delighted by the sweet, nectar-like taste her juices gave off. It reminded him of Lucifina._

" _It tastes nice." He smiles at her. "Here I go."_

 _First, he gave it a long lick from bottom to up. This simple gesture already sent Michaela in a drive, her back arcing in pleasure. Luka was delighted by the reaction he got, and so he continued. He repeated the action with swift, short licks, particularly on the opening of the angel pussy._

 _And there it appeared, a tiny nub standing timidly atop her slit. He grinned at the sight. At first he acted like he'll just keep on licking the same area for some minutes, but when he felt that Michaela let her guard down, he softly bit on it._

" _N-NYAAAAAAAAH! AAAAH!" Michaela's tongue involuntarily lolled out from her mouth, following her intense and first orgasm. "Hahh, hahh, haaahhh…"_

" _Did that surprise you, Michaela?" Luka mischievously grins at her, looking proud. "It felt good right?"_

" _S-Shut up! Don't surprise me like that!" Michaela huffed, but her body says otherwise. "I nearly blacked out right then and there."_

" _Mhm." Luka just nods. "Hey, Michaela. I pleasured you. Now it's my turn, right?"_

 _The angel blushes once again upon hearing that. "I-I know."_

 _They switched position, with Luka the one who's lying on his back now while Michaela loomed over him. Her head was facing Luka's erection, it standing proudly in its full glory._

 _The girl looks at it with vacant eyes, seemingly enamoured by the phallus' strange shape and color. Luka waits for her to start, but she never did._

" _Michaela? Could it be that you don't know what to do?" Luka asks while sweatdropping._

 _She wanted to say anything, to save face, but nothing came out. After all, it was true. Instead, she just kept on looking at him, wanting to cry out of embarrassment._

" _It's okay. I'll guide you." Luka smiles at her. "First, why don't you lick it?"_

" _Lick it? I, I see. Like what you did to me earlier…" Michaela nods, steeling herself._

 _She cautiously sticks out her tongue and touches what looks like its head. It tasted salty, with a bitter aftertaste… it didn't taste good in the slightest, yet somehow, it made her want to taste it again. This time, she gives it a longer lick, with the member twitching in reply._

 _Michaela's tongue swirls around the head, coating it with her saliva. Now that it's wet, it's much more easier to lick, her tongue just literally sliding off around it as she move. Like a frozen treat, she repeatedly licked the tip, enjoying the nonstop twitching it gives off, and the occasional clear liquid coming out from the tiny slit._

" _M-Michaela, suck on it. Put it inside your mouth." Luka says in between his ragged breathe._

" _Y-Yes."_

 _The angel obediently opens her mouth and without any hesitance, puts it inside. She instantly got to work, her tongue dexterously licking all over the head, followed by her noisily sucking on it. The mere sight of Michaela sucking on his dick like a piece of candy sent Luka over his limit. Despite that though, he hold on to himself, not wanting this heavenly pleasure to end just yet._

" _Ahh! Michaela, that feels great…"_

" _Mmp, hmmm…" Michaela brushes the stray strand of hair in front of her. She looks down at Luka's penis that she's sucking, and continues her work._

 _This time, she put her hand to use. Since she still couldn't fully put all of Luka inside her mouth, she grabbed the base with her slender fingers, gently rubbing them up and down. Coupled that with Michaela purposely licking only his tip once again, Luka couldn't hold it anymore, and came._

" _Ahh, Mika! I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"_

 _The first couple of spurts went inside her mouth, startling her. She reflexively let go of his dick, but it wasn't finished just yet. He painted her gorgeous face with his seeds of love, marring several spots in sticky, white goo. Some went above her lips, while some reached the sides of her eyes._

" _Ahn, Luka…" Michaela pants with her lover, a finger curiously scooping some of the white liquid in her face. "This is… Luka's semen…"_

 _Without a second thought, she puts it inside her mouth and smiles. She seemed more erotic as time pass by. "Ahh, that taste nice…" Seeing that some was left on Luka's penis, she indulge herself and put it back inside her mouth, mercilessly lapping it up clean of any cum._

" _A-Ahhhh…" Luka freezes in pleasure, his still sensitive dick being smothered by his lover's tongue once again. "Michaela…"_

" _Luka…" The angel lets out a perverse smile above him. "Let's do it now…"_

" _Okay." He knew it'd be like this. Angels get's too into it once they first feel the pleasure of a man. He pushes her back to the ground, eliciting a cute surprised yelp._

" _L-Luka?" Michaela thought he was already tired, and that she would be taking the lead from here on out._

" _Don't underestimate my sex-drive." Luka smiles proudly. "I'll make you into a mess, Michaela."_

 _Michaela only swooned in reply. "Ohh, yes, please! Luka, I can't wait anymore…"_

 _He lines up his already erect cock with her pussy, ready to deflower_ **yet another one once again** _, smiling lustfully. Luka swiftly enters her wet entrance, and in turn ripping her hymen into nothing._

" _A-Ahh!" Tears of pain stung her eyes. She didn't know her first time would be this painful. "Luka, it kind of hurts…"_

" _Oh, that's nothing. Lucifina handled hers much maturely. Act like the proper older sister you are." The moonlight foreshadowed his face from Michaela, but there was no mistaking it. His voice… felt different._

" _W-Why would you say that now?" Michaela looks away from him. "And don't move too much."_

" _Well, you were even willing to betray you're sister just to taste my dick, right? It's true, so what's the harm in me saying it?" He smiled down at her, his teeth being the only ones visible. He also starts thrusting in and out inside her._

" _O-Ow! It really hurts, Luka! Luka!" Michaela pounds at his chest, tears brimming in agony. "Hey! What's happening to you? S-Stop it!"_

" _Stop struggling, Michaela. You're mine now." Luka never stopped. "It'll feel good soon. Just give yourself over to me."_

" _No!" Michaela yells back. "Get off me! Luka! Luka! Please!"_

 _He acts as if he heard nothing. He continued on moving, his dick getting closer and closer to the entrance of her womb by each thrust. For Michaela, the intruding large object brought nothing but pain to her, but her partner never listened to her pleas._

" _L-Luka…!" Her voice became hoarse, but her eyes never dried out. "Please, stop… I'm, dying…! Ack…"_

" _No. Why should I care for a thieving bitch like you?" She can finally see his face now. It, it was…_

 _Empty._

 _His eyes were dead, glassy, while his lips formed a straight line. And yet, even with this expressionless face… She felt anger; furious, unbridled anger. He loathed her._

 _His hands move over to her chest, ripping off her green dress to shreds. He roughly kneads them in whatever he liked, pulling and pushing whenever he wanted. Luka leaned on her neck, licking her all over there. He roughly massaged her left breast, while nibbling on her right ear._

 _He hoists her right leg over his shoulder, giving him much more freedom in his movements._

" _I'm going to impregnate you." He emotionlessly said. "You will bear this child, this sin, forever."_

" _No! Not that! Please! Luka! Forgive me!" Michaela cries out in desperation while shaking her head. "Have mercy! Luka! Luka! LUKA!"_

 _She wanted him to feel guilt or anything along those lines. What he showed her, however was nothing the same._

 _He was just_ amused _._

" _NOOOOOOOOO!" Michaela yelled as she felt his semen splattering and squirting inside her womb. His male seeds have been planted inside her._

 _During that time, Michaela learned just how truly sick she really is._

" _I'm cummmmiiiiiing~!" She yells not long after, her eyes rolling to the back of her. Her tongue was sticking out, and her mind was broken into pieces._

 _Her maiden's blood combined with their love juices flowed through the white petals of the Moonflowers. Its former innocent beauty was marred with guilt, pain, and betrayal. The nearby innocent flowers also turned red, and before Michaela noticed it, the entire garden of Moonflowers had changed into a different one._

 _Luka glares down on her like she was just some kind of filth. "You came from that?"_

 _She wanted to shake her head, to deny it. She wanted to die._

" _Luka…" She spreads her legs once again. She smiles pitifully at him, tears flowing down as she smiled._

" _Please do me again. It's not enough. Please, Luka…"_

 _Luka scrunches his face in disgust. "You're really just a slut. Fine. I'll break you even more."_

 **=-…-=**

 _Bloodroses. It's a rare mutation of the Moonflowers, only blooming once in a decade. It was said that a Moonflower would turn into a Bloodrose if it touches the blood of a pure maiden right after it bloomed. It symbolizes love, lust, and also betrayal._

 _There was a rumor circulating the heroes about a garden of these particular flowers, but, it couldn't be real. If that was real, somebody must have deflowered countless girls there every single night. It's impossible, right?_

…

 _There was a knock on the door. Michaela waited patiently outside her sister's house. It's already quite late, but she knows that her sister doesn't sleep that early too, like her. She should be still awake._

" _Oh, it was just you, sister?" Lucifina sighs. "Well, we were just getting started, so…"_

 _The younger angel's glassy eyes stare through her soul._

" _Wanna join us?"_

 _Michaela smiles, yet, like all of her previous ones ever since that night, she also cried._

" _Yes, please."_


End file.
